When The World Needs A Male Savior?
by AddMee
Summary: Kizuna Zaibatsu grew up in the world where it is all broken. Knowing the dangers of the world ever since the death of his parents then came along a group of four girls called the CPUs have saved his life when he was attacked by a monster and his destined to save the world. (AddMee's familiar char Nero makes a appearance in the picture once again... -w-) Rated - T for weird reasons.
Chapter 1 - Life is filled with many things alright

 **Well here it is again, one of my random stories coming out of my rusted gears of a brain well to explain why I was gone for so long that is explained in my main story.  
well Ill leave you all be so for now -w-**

* * *

Life is filled with many things, and those things were caused by many events, a world war broke out causing most places of the world to vanished nowhere to be seen or left in ruins. There are a few other places of the world that developed into full recovery and a few that are still developing but ever so slowly. The city that is fully develop is called Veltera, Veltera was influenced by the Japanese culture so many attractions and environment feels Japanese like but so did the war broke loose also so a miracle that changed the human race forever, we calls this miracle Ulteraty. Ulteraty is a spiritual energy where people gain powers of what they desire, due to Ulteraty flowing around the world and so Ulteraty became common to the world people gain powers left and right although... As well Ulteraty came to the world and so did beings of darkness called The Vinded set out to destroy the world and rule it as their own world. Now this life follows by a young boy, Kizuna Zaibatsu, he lives alone in his home. His parents were killed by The Vindeds, his sister missing nowhere to be found, He was saved by the people of Veltera and put him in a home to live his new life. Now his at the age in highschool studying in his first day of the 2nd year in. He has not many friends but there four girls how seemed to keep him "accompanied". The carefree and lively girl, Neptune, she tends to have fun with Kizuna around lunch break and after school. Noire, who is the Student council president, she tends to scold Kizuna about his appearance and the way he asks. Blanc, the quiet Librarian, shes was allows there when Kizuna was around so she goes out and help him out in recommending books to him. Lastly Vert, a president of a club for girls only, its unusual for Vert to like any men but she has interest in Kizuna for unknown reason. The boy now seems to have a normal life thanks too these-

 ***DING DING DING DING DING***

"Hmm... Huh...?" The boy wakes up from a alarm clock setting off, he taps the clock to stop the alarm, he stretches his back and arms. While rubbing his eyes, he goes to the closet and starts changing into his uniform and straightens his button up white shirt, with a huge sigh and walks downstairs, turning on the television to check the news and goes to the kitchen to start cooking up his breakfast.

"A Vinded beast has once again been defeated by the famous four girl group, the CPUs!" A female news reporter says which took my interest as I look at the television, the CPUs are a group of four girls who seemed to randomly appeared out of nowhere but they are on our side so they proved it to us humans in defeat many of the Vinded at the same time defending the city. Kizuna smiles lightly and resumes cooking his breakfast.

After he ate his breakfast and drinking his morning cup of water, he leaves his home and to his mailbox to see if theres any letters hiding in there, he felt paper then grabs hold of it and pulls it out of the mailbox. He opens up the letter and pulls out the extra paper to see what it says.

To: Kizuna Zaibatsu  
From: Land Lord

"Sorry for the letter Kizuna-san but if you remember the letter a few months ago about the monthly payments, its about time you pay your rents and I know you have issues and all but please you have to do something and pay your rent Kizuna. If this continues any further you will be forced to leave your home and I dont want that to happen to someone like you but please try to find the money to pay your rent. Once again sorry for the letter and PLEASE pay your rent."

Kizuna had his eyes widen and froze in place and suddenly dropped to the ground and made a loud scream.

"H-How the hell did this happened!" He yelled to himself and ran inside, slamming the door behind him and balled himself up in a corner of the living shaking in fear of thinking about him loosing his house and living on the street and with anime and manga merchandise, he'll be forced to give away everything he owns. Crying away his sadness of forcefully leaving his home, he hears knocking at his front door, he slowly stands up and stumbles his way to the door.

'They're already coming for me this early, I though they would give me at least a few days or so...' I think out loud as I reach my hand at the door and slowly opens it only to be pushed away by the door.

"Yahello! Its me Neptune!" The Neptune enters his home seeing him knocked to the ground. She helps him up and greets him like usual.

"Geez Neptune, you seriously scared the heck out of me there." Kizuna says while rubbing the back of his head.

"Aha~! Sorry but you do know I always come over to your house at time right, dont tell me you forgot about that?" Neptune says as she moves her face closer to his, almost in contact by they're noses.

"I-I-I hadnt forgotten okay.." He blushed and moved away from her, looking at his clock reaching to the time that they get going to school.

"Lets get going Neptune, its time that we leave." He says to her as he pushes her out of the house so Kizuna can lock the door. after locking his house door they leave along the road to school. They reached to a crowd of students attending to the same school as the two. Kizuna led Neptune to a route easier and quicker to the school so they wouldnt have to be crushed in by the crowd. Many hills have passed they arrived to the school gate at the top of the hill of the city. The school carries the greatest view known to this city especially at night when festivals are being held.

"Ahh~! Im tired!" Neptune says while laying down on the hard ground.

"Hey dont give up on me Neptune!" Kizuna shakes her but shes asleep and once shes asleep, theres no way of waking her up. Kizuna then decides to pick her up and walks to the school building and place Neptune in the nurses office so she can rest.

After that was done, Kizuna left the nurses office and to his classroom, he reached to his class door but it opened soon after he reached his hand to the door. The door slide open and a short girl with brown hair and a book in her hand, it was Blanc. She looks at him with her calm look.

"Kizuna-san, good morning" She greets him calmly.

"Uh G-Good morning Blanc, Ill be visiting the library for manga." I say to her and she nods.

"Very well, thank you for telling me, Ill go and have recommending manga just for you." Blanc says as she leaves the classroom and down the hallway. Kizuna waves her goodbye and enters his classroom, upon walking in he saw a flash of black hair and a girl with pigtailed hair stands in front of me with her hands on her hips, it was Noire, the student council president.

"Kizuna! Once again your clothes are untidy!" She yells at Kizuna and luckily the classroom is almost empty since it 8:14 AM and school starts at 8:50AM

"I-I got it!" Kizuna start to tidy up his clothes and Noire calms down.

"Now its good to see you in class on time nor early." She says to him calmly.

"Well I couldnt help it since my alarm clock rang pretty early..." He says to her while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmph w-well its good to see you here, I wouldve scold you more if you were late on our first day of the 2nd year." She says adverting eye contact from Kizuna.

"Well I better get on my seat and wait till classes starts.." He sits on his chair and rest his head on the desk as he drift off to sleep.

Classes went by like the usual, the reason why Kizuna had to pay attention was because of Noire. Classes has ended and everyone in the room left to eat with they're friends and well as for Kizuna, he left to the library to meet up with Blanc to find some books but with that he had to avoid Noire and Neptune reason, Noire would always scold him about making friends not like she has friends or anything and for Neptune, she would poke fun out of him for the entire lunch break and so his visiting Blanc because shes different compared to those two, shes always likes to read hence the reason why shes the librarian after. He arrived to the library which is another building near the school building. Kizuna walks in and looks for Blanc.

"Hey Blanc? Im here." Kizuna yells out.

"Oh. Sorry for the wait, Im over here." Blanc calls out to him and he goes to her noticing a table filled with Manga.

"I-Is this all the manga you recommended for me to read?" He says to her surprised.

"Yes. Although you cant borrow all of them so a small amount at the time." She says to him.

"I got it.." He says as he walks around the table of manga. He picked out a few and hand them over to Blanc to scan them, after she was done she hands them to me and so I put them in my bag. Kizuna gets ready to leave but Blanc tugs on his sleeve.

"You forgot this.." Blanc hands me a new bookmark, she mustve known that Kizuna's old bookmark was tore to shreds.

"Oh thanks blanc!" He happily says to her and then leaves the library and to his classroom so he can go read the manga he borrowed. He arrives to the classroom only to see Vert sitting on her seat alone. Shes usually not alone so its super rare to see her all alone instead being surrounded by girls. Kizuna silently walks to his seat which is 4 rows behind hers, he makes his to his seat and as he sat down, he accidentally dropped his bag on the ground making a thumping sound which got Vert's attention.

"My, whos there?" Vert says as she turns around only to find Kizuna on his seat.

"Uh hey Vert, why are you alone in the classroom?" He says in a nervous tone because once he gets Vert's attention, there is no way for him to escape unless he gets Noire to help him out but since she isnt here it might be a tough one or just impossible to escape Vert's firm grip.

"Oh~ You came to see me? I didnt prepare tea for us two!" Vert says while dazing off to somewhere else.

"Um... Vert?" Kizuna says but theres no use in getting Vert out of her fantasy world. He sighs and starts reading one of the manga he borrowed from the library.

He waited for class to start which did a few minutes later and like last time class went on as always so he did what Noire told him, pay attention in class as the best as you can. That was the final class for today since it was all mostly introductions of what we'll be doing this year and all, so in the end we only did two normal classes and we took on a early leave. Kizuna left the school building as fast as possible so he can avoid Neptune and sort his money issue somehow, just thinking about it makes him ever so sad. After he gain some distance away from the school which meaning from Noire and Neptune. He sighs as he walks around in the city.

"Man what am I going to do with my money problem.." He says to himself and then goes to a small rage and starts messing up his hair. He heard a loud bang coming from the ally way.

"W-What the..." He walks into the ally feeling curious about what was that sound.

"Hello?" He yells and hears another banging sound, he notice claw marks on the walls and a large dark figure stands in front of Kizuna.

"V-Vinded..!" Kizuna cried out as he falls back into the open area.

"W-Why is it here in this part of the city!" He shuffles back as the beast moves closer to him. He moves back and back until he was backed up against a wall no way for him to escape.

"M-My legs, they wont move Im too afraid..." He says as he remember his parents being killed in front of him when he was a child.

"S-Someone help me..." He closes his eyes knowing what is going to happen next until he hears the monster yelled in pain. Kizuna open his eyes and sees the monster stepping back, seemed like it was hit by something until I looked up and saw four girls floating in the air.

"CPUs!?" Kizuna says as he was amazed that he got to see the CPUs in person. Purple Heart, Black Heart, White Heart and Green Heart, they're all here!

"You boy stand behind us you got it?" Black heart says as she points her sword down at his throat.

"O-O-O-Okay." He says as he moves back away from the sword.

"Now that boy has settle down over there, we'll have to take care of this Vinded." Purple heart looks at him as if she knows him. The CPUs goes out attacking the monster and Kizuna watches them fighting in amazement until he felt his vision going blurry and his body becomes weak.

"Whats with my..." He drops to the ground and closes his eyes then passes out.

Many hours has passed and Kizuna woke up after what happened was unknown to him, he then look around the room seeing it is really different, it was all white walls, glass table and a high class bed. He hears the door opening up and it was While heart to entered his room, he gets completely nervous and remains quiet as she walks towards him.

"Hey you okay?" She says with a bit of concern in her words, Kizuna just nods as a response.

"T-Thanks for saving me uh White heart." Kizuna says as he looks at her eyes noticing she has a power switch in her eyes.

"W-What? Anyways you have someone who wants to see you now get your ASS MOVING!" She yells at me and pushes me out the room and to a large room with the other CPUs and a boy sitting on a office table, he seemed to look about two to three years older then me, he has white hair and all black clothing. The girls are looking at me with small smiles and the boy with a grin on his face.

"So your Kizuna Zaibatsu?" The boy asks him and he nods again.

"I see your nervous but dont be really, you safe now got it?" He says to Kizuna.

"O-Okay..." Kizuna says while calming himself down.

"Now allow me to introduce myself, My name is Nero Onaka and Im the hidden leader of the CPUs." He says which caught Kizuna in surprise.

"Leader?" Kizuna says and the boy named Nero nod.

"Yea Im the leader and now allow the girls to introduce themselves." Nero says as the girls covered themselves in a bright light and turn into girls who are familiar to him.

"Whew, that was too long for me to handle!" Purple heart who turned into Neptune says while waving her hand.

"Geez how long did you sleep for, not only your clothes are always untidy and also your sleeping hours are way off too!" Black heart who was Noire says to me then with a Hmph

"Dont complain to him because he passed out besides he looked really cute when he slept like a log..." White heart who was Blanc says standing close to Kizuna.

"Oh my~! I wish I was there to watch my Kizuna sleep Hmmhmm~!" Lastly Green heart turned into Vert says as she drives off to her fantasy world.

"W-Why are you all here!?" Kizuna yells not believing what he is seeing.

"As you can see Kizuna, the CPUs you see here are the girls you know in school, Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert." Nero says as he sits on the table.

"A-All this time..." Kizuna says

"Yes, all this time and you Kizuna, we've been watching you for quite sometime, you have potential my friend." Nero says to him with a smirk

"Potential?" Kizuna says confused.

"Yes the potential to carry a special Ulteraty just for you because..." Nero says as he closes one of his eyes and points at him.

"You are destined to save this world from the Vinded along side with the CPUs!" Nero says to Kizuna who is now completely shocked.

"W-What?"

* * *

= Random Event =

[Nero]

"Nah I was joking, get this fool out of here."

[Neptune/Purple Heart]

"You got it boss!"

[Noire/Black Heart]

"Its not like I want to throw you out or anything!"

They both throw Kizuna out not to be seen ever again.

* * *

 **Now that ends it for this chaper, once again Ill leave you all free for now -w-**


End file.
